M16A4
|trpart = |designer = Colt Defense |knockback = 13% |stun = 71% |source = Mileage Auction |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 29 |damageC = 29 }} The M16A4 is a 3-round burst assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online, exclusive to the Counter-Terrorists. Its Terrorist counterpart is the AN-94. Overview The M16A4 is an assault rifle which only fires in 3-round burst. It has medium accuracy and does higher damage than the AN-94 due to its caliber being 5.56 NATO and its 3-round bursts shooting mode. It has very fast reload for its class. In Taiwan/Hong Kong region, this weapon becomes a default weapon in all player's inventories after the Free Update. In other regions, they only removed the level restriction Advantages *Decent accuracy *Cheap price *Fast reload *Free (Taiwan/Hong Kong region) Disadvantages *Heavy weight *Not suitable for close-quarter combat due to its weight and low rate of fire *Purchasable only for the Counter-Terrorist Tips *Always try to aim for the head in close-quarter combat, otherwise you will get killed due to its burst-fire disadvantage. *For middle-range combat, aim at the chest, the bullets might hit the enemies' head. *For long-range combat, aim for the gut area. Comparisons AN-94= ; Positive *3-round burst (+1) *Faster reload time (-0.4 seconds) *Higher rate of fire (+5%) ; Neutral *Same weight *Same knockback and stun powers *Same price ($2800) ; Negative *Does lower damage (-1) *Lower accuracy (-1%) *Higher recoil (+1%) |-| FAMAS= ; Positive *Higher damage (+1) *Lower recoil (-8%) *Higher clip size (+5) *Shorter reload time (-1.1 seconds) ; Neutral *Same accuracy (90%) *Same ammo type (5.56 NATO) *Has 3-round burst mode *Purchasable only for the Counter-Terrorist ; Negative *More expensive (+$550) *Lower rate of fire in burst mode (-3%) *Heavier (+10%) *Does not have full-auto mode |-| M4A1= ; Positive *Cheaper (-$300) *Higher accuracy (+2%) *3-round burst fire mode *Faster reload time (-1.2 seconds) ; Neutral *Same clip size (30/90) *Same ammo type (5.56 NATO) *Purchasable only for the Counter-Terrorist ; Negative *Does lower damage (-2) *Higher recoil (+2%) *Lower rate of fire (-6%) *Heavier (+5%) *Cannot attach silencer *Does not have full-auto mode Gallery File:M16a4_viewmodel.png|View model M16 reload.jpg|Reloading File:M16a4_wmdl.png|World model File:M16a4_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Gerrard_wm16a4.png|Gerard wielding M16A4 M16a4.gif|Store preview 500px-Garrerd_with_m16a4.jpg|South Korea poster m16a4cp.jpg|China poster File:When_us_meet_russia.JPG|Singapore/Malaysia poster Cs militia0014.jpg|In-game screenshot File:M16a4_hud.png|HUD icon Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound Trivia *The Colt logo can be clearly seen on the lower receiver while reloading. *This rifle can still be presented to players below the designated level, and can be bought but cannot be used until the level restriction is met. *Before the Free Update patch, this weapon used to have level restriction. The players must achieve the required level (depending on each region) or higher to purchase it. It is also one of the first weapons which has a level restriction, alongside AN-94. **For Taiwan/Hong Kong region, this weapon now becomes default after the Free Update. *Its drawing animation is based on the M4A1 in Condition Zero. Category:Assault rifle Category:5.56mm user Category:Colt Category:American weapons Category:Light weapon Category:Camouflaged weapon Category:Weapons with 3-round burst functions Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Eugene Stoner Category:Level-restricted weapons Category:Point weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with burst-fire abilities Category:American